En la oscuridad :::
by sakura-kine
Summary: Pequeño intermedio de "Mientras dormias"


**:::En la oscuridad::: **

**Maoris`s POV**

La soledad. Maldita o bendita soledad. Martirio diario que mis actos han provocado. Viendo hacia las afueras de mi mundo con semblante serio y compasivo, anhelante y deseoso. Viendo la vida pasar a través de los ojos de mi hermano gemelo. Añorando su vida, pero mas que nada, su libertad, misma que él con sus propios actos se a ganado. Veo a través de su vida todo cuanto a tenido que dar por llegar hasta donde esta en estos momentos. Inmortalidad, magia y vitalidad misma. ¿Qué tanto ha dado él que no pudiera dar yo también? ¿Por qué he de ser yo quien permanece en soledad y a obscuras cuando él esta con la familia que también me pertenece? ¿Por qué e de esperar un milagro para poder regresar y ocupar el lugar que me pertenece?. No lo se. Quizá.. quizá mis errores me lleven a recorrer un camino mas largo para mi propia felicidad… pero… ¿Por qué he de tener la felicidad antes de mis propias hermanas?. Desde mi lugar lo e visto todo. Vi la angustia de Asakura, mi pequeña Asakura, al no poder dejarle un legado mas tranquilo a la pequeña Sakura, mi pobre hermanita, quien sin percatarse plenamente de lo que significaba que su niñez le fuera arrebatada en compañía de nuestra madre. Vi la melancolía de mi hermano gemelo al no poder hacer nada para remediar este hecho y vi con horror como este dio sus recuerdos a cambio de la estabilidad de la pequeña Sakura. Vi el dolor de nuestros padres al ver que nada podían hacer para ir a por mi pequeña hermana Sakura cuando esta se quedo completamente sola en aquel bosque sin protección alguna y por sobre todo, vi con impotencia que esta tuviera que aceptar a Haniu kin en su interior para poder tener el control de sus poderes hasta que mi pequeño hermano Touya llegase a protegerle.

En mi soledad fui testigo impotente de tantos sucesos dolorosos para mi propia familia, de los cuales pude haber hecho algo para evitar tanto dolor, pero por mi posición me fue imposible hacer algo al respecto.

Vi con alivio el como Sakura creció feliz pese a su caótico pasado. Vi con orgullo el como Asakura logro salir adelante y forjar aquella organización que seria el legado de la mas pequeña de la familia Kinesuki. Vi tantas cosas desde mi lugar en el olvido; cosas buenas y malas, pero por sobre todo, vi la vida pasar sin que la mia avanzara.

Fui demonio, ángel, dios, hijo y un bastardo, fui de todo en toda mi existencia, y quizá de lo único que me arrepentía era del hecho de no poder disfrutar mi infancia o la de mis pequeñas hermanas. Pero todo tuvo un propósito. Y es solo este propósito el que me a mantenido cuerdo hasta el momento.

Aquí, en mi soledad, vigilando el cruce de los espíritus hacia la resurrección, sosteniendo en mis manos el pago de mis hermanos por sus deseos, es cuando noto el fluir del poder de estos hacia un lugar que jamás me atreví a ver sin dolor alguno. Siguiendo el rostro de energía llego hasta el espejo que no e pido cruzar sin ayuda de mis hermanas menores, y frente a mi, con semblante sorprendido se encuentra mi hermano gemelo. Lo veo a detalle y noto lo que a pesar de ser gemelos lo diferente que es de mi persona. Su cabello corto y sin rastro de ojeras en el rostro, con ojos brillosos y piel mas bronceada que la mia. Ataviado con su pulcra bata de medico y con un estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello.

Y llore. Llore tal cual crio por el solo hecho de verle nuevamente. Hacia tanto tiempo que no le veía en persona; la ultima vez que le vi, éramos solo un par de niños pequeños que tuvieron que aprender a ser adultos mucho antes de madurar y comprender el dolor que eso conllevaba. Con lagrimas en los ojos ambos tocamos la superficie del cristal que nos separaba con añoranza en nuestros rostros. El lo sentía, yo lo sentía, podía ver claramente su confusión el la añoranza que sentía su espíritu por reunirse conmigo. Con dolor recordé el hecho de que el no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo era yo, ni mucho menos los años que pasamos juntos en el mundo original. Aferre en mi pecho el precio de su deseo en compañía del de nuestras hermanas menores. Llorando desconsoladamente rememore cada una de las situaciones que podrían haberse evitado de haber estado yo con ellos. Pero todo era pasado. Un pasado en el cual yo no estuve.

Añoraba tanto estar son toda mi familia. No se cuantas veces intente dar un pago justo por poder cumplir mi deseo, mas sin embargo este se me fue negado. Nunca entendí porque.

Y es ahí, en ese mísero instante que comprendí que no importara que tanto estaba dispuesto a dar por mi deseo de regresar con mi familia, mi lugar estaba ahí hasta que fuese necesario mi regreso.

Vi con alegría y confusión como el pago de mi hermano se trasformaba en una línea de energía y atravesaba el cristal que nos separaba, incrustándose en el pecho de mi pequeño gemelo y este pese a sentir el dolor aguantaba para poder descifrar lo que le era regresado sin él tenerlo en cuenta.

Vi como re recargaba en el cristal que nos separaba con semblante adolorido pero feliz. Vi como se incorporo aun pese al dolor y me extendía una mano para que le acompañara a las afueras de mi oscuridad. No fue hasta un segundo después que comprendí que podía regresar con mi familia.

Me adentre en el cristal y me arroje a sus brazos, importándome poco el como me viera en esos momentos. Había extrañado tantas cosas de mi familia, pero lo que mas había extrañado era esa maldita calidez que tanto amaba y que solo ellos podían darme. Había extrañado a mi hermano. Había extrañado a mi gemelo.

**No estoy plenamente convencida de cómo quedo esta "ova" **

**Pero la dejare asi hasta k decida corregirla. **

**Para quienes se lo preguntan…. Si, este es el definitivo regreso de Maori a la ciudad escondida y con su familia. **

**Próximamente: Los días que no recuerdo (La historia detrás del como inicio la aventura de Sakura y Asakura en esa dimensión… narrada por Maori)**


End file.
